crescent_clanfandomcom-20200216-history
Thicket
"Even the strength of a tiger is no match for the heart of a lion" Basic Info. Description So, this dude is basically a leopard. Now go away. lolno Ok so he is a leopard with the classy leopard style, except he's darker brown and he's got a pretty light-colored underbelly, at least compared to other leopards. His spots are also brownish, but it still looks normal. However, he has green eyes that are extremely bright, and that's what makes him a little weird-looking. Another thing is that he's got strangely curly fur. I mean, it's not like a poodle but it's somewhat curly. Personality Thicket is, overall, extremely cheerful. He's a daredevil who likes a challenge, and he'll take any challenge. He's an extrovert to the core. W.I.P Theme song Eh, I'll explain more of this later. But, I think the top lyric line in there is "never gonna live if you're scared to die". Family Tree This will probably all be a giant W.I.P, because I'll continue to find 'em all o3o. like Pokemon UNDER MAJOR CONSTRUCTIONNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN Mother ' IMG 1122.jpg|Nox IMG 1118.JPG|Crypticheart IMG_1128.jpg|Astrid ' Father IMG 1152.JPG|Scream Sisters IMG 1123.jpg|Robin IMG 1119.JPG|Fern IMG 1117.JPG|Wild Grandmother (father's side) IMG 1125.JPG|Angel Grandfather (father's side) IMG_1153.JPG|Chain Grandmother (mother's side) Nyssa.PNG|Nyssa Grandfather (mother's side) Exodus.PNG|Exodus Aunts IMG_1120.JPG|Autumn IMG_1121.JPG|Vani Autumnlight.jpg|Autumnlight Rika.jpg|Rika (yes, I drew on the pic) Silverkit.jpg|Silver Sassy.jpg|Hecate (Sassy) Uncles IMG_1153.JPG|Chain Great aunt Glitch irl.jpg|Glitch Great uncle THIS FAM TREE BE MESSED UP K. ALSO I GOT THE PIC AND TABLE IDEA FROM HEX SO CREDIT GOES TO HERRRRRRRRRRRRRR Stats NOTE: ''I don't do 10 out of 10, mainly because I do not believe any of my ocs are perfect at somethin' :P'' Strength- 8 out of 10 Speed- 8 out of 10 Smarts- 8 out of 10 Leadership- 7 out of 10 Pride- 9 out of 10 Fighting- 8 out of 10 Hunting- 6 out of 10 Climbing- 9 out of 10 Swimming- 6 out of 10 Herb knowledge- 1 out of 10 Tracking- 6 out of 10 (because he's easily distracted) Emotional strength- 8 out of 10 Socialness o3o- 9 out of 10 Beliefs- 5 out of 10 Strengths and flaws Strengths Thicket, and though I've probably said this 900000000000 times, is really good at and enjoys climbing. He has sensitive paw pads that can feel how weak a branch is, a shorter muzzle to reduce bumping his head into the trunk, and strong front legs to haul him up. He's actually quite fast for his size, too. He can fight decently (coff both in the argument way and physical way) and can dig out worms pretty fast. This chiald can also probably enter one of those contests where you eat as much stuff as you can, 'cause he's got a large appetite. Flaws Because he has sensitive paw pads, that makes him more prone to cutting them. He's not so great at hunting because he's easily distracted and well, rather noisy. He's more of the cat to run at an animal than the stalk and pounce on things. Likes Overall, he loves friends and family. He loves having fun with them (or you, because you're probably my friend reading this) and knows how to have a laugh. He enjoys climbing and the things that will push him to his limits. He has a joy for dares and any challenge (ya bruh, take me on for truth or dare). Also, just as a little hobby, he likes jumping in leaf piles o3o. Dislikes He hates it when his companions are hurt, and will usually try in some way to make them feel better. Or he might blow his head off from anger o3o. He isn't a fan of rules, either. He also doesn't love bright lights. He doesn't like caverns or tunnels, because they make him feel trapped. His greatest fear is abandonment, because he feels like that reality is much closer than any other of his fears. Coolio facts about him #1, Thicket has claws that are slightly more hooked and curved than an average cat's, because he's a climbing type of Pokemon :P #2, 'His eyes can see a tad bit better in the dark than some cats. '#3, 'His ears are sort of floppy. If his head shook wildly, then they might flop around. (Note, it won't randomly flop, but they're basically more flexible.) '#4, His supah curly fur makes him more vulnerable to ticks, so if he becomes an elder one day, ya'll better watch out ):3 #5, 'He has reallyyy short whiskers ouo '#6, '''He has a slight limp from his first battle Le News for his OC This is basically where I'll write down a big part of what's been happening in his life, like his apprentice ceremony or a new family member or something. Needless to say, this'll be constant and I'll try to edit it as much as I can ouo '''6/29/2016- Thicket is born, at 5:12 PM! He is firstborn of his litter mates. 6/29/2016- '''Sadly, Angel, his grandmother, has died while falling from a tree. '''7/3/2016- '''Thicket has his first fight! Nobody won. (btw, not a playfight or a spar) '''7/5/2016- '''Another big fight with Ghostkit! Le Thicket has a twisted paw '''Idk the date- '''Thicket's mother, Cryptic, leaves and his father, Scream, becomes mates with Nox! '''7/25/2016- '''Thicket has become an apprentice! His mentor is Houndclaw '''7/29/2016- '''Thicket's mentor, Houndclaw, has left Crescentclan. '''8/10/2016- '''Thicket's sister, Robin, has died. But, he got a new sib Ronee! '''8/11/2016 '''Thicket has become a guardian! '''8/13/2016 '''Astrid has joined Crescentclan and become Thicket's foster-mother! '''9/8/2016 '''Thicket and Ghosty are now mates! '''9/17/2016 '''Thicket's aunt, Vani, and his sister, Wildheart, have died in a fire. W.I.P ''Le rest of stuff like credits and all'' ''Hey ya'll, I learned a lot from http://crescent-clan.wikia.com/wiki/Glam%27s_Coding_Guide. Ty Glam! Autumn also helped me learn the fabulous backgrounds ouo. And Ocean, who made the breakaway to fabulousness and (pretty much) helped me out with learning more coding. If any of ya'll helped out with this, ty ty ty ty ty ty ty ty tysm. ' Also, for some stuff about the page itself, I chose the piano soundcloud music because I feel like calmer music is a little better for reading. Plus, for me, I can't read things as well when there's lyrics. So ye, and the top picture (as well as my pfp) ain't my photo, just got it off of google and edited it and all. yaaaaaaaaaaaaa ty for reading Category:Original Characters Category:Feline Category:Heathen